Mother Teresa on The Hood of a Mercedes Benz!
by heichoupunishment
Summary: Eren's been a naughty boy, and Levi isn't having it. Smut on the hood of a car. What more could you need?


Levi's jaw was clenched the entire ride home, Eren watching him intently, waiting and hoping for a reaction from his lover. Eren had gone out to a club with the rest of his college friends, and knowing that Eren would probably drink, Levi had offered to be his designated driver. However, Levi had to finish some things up at work, since he had a big project coming up for his company and wanted everything to go according to plan, being the perfectionist he was. Eren knew that it was tiring being the CEO of a company as successful as Survey Corps, but still, he missed his beautiful husband more than ever. While Levi still made a point to do small things such as cuddle Eren as he fell asleep and kiss him before he left for work, Eren could feel himself getting frustrated. Eren hadn't been touched in months and he craved sexual attention. Which is why Levi found him drunk off his ass, grinding on anything within a five-mile radius and a penis.

Eren still had the image of Levi's dangerous stone-cold glare etched into his memory as he peeled him off the random stranger who had his hands on either sides of his ass, egging him on. Levi had landed a swift punch to the man's face, and strided out of the club with Eren in tow. Eren's friends had given him worried glances and wished him well silently against Levi Ackerman's famous wrath. Eren wished that Levi would just SAY something and end the tension so thick it could be sliced with a butterknife. He didn't dare try and start idle conversation, unsure of what Levi's reaction would be and too sobered with guilt to try something that stupid. He was surprised Levi had been kind enough to toss him in the car instead of making Eren walk home. When they got to their house, Eren tried to form a suitable apology for the older man.

"L-Levi, I-I"

"Shut up, Eren," was Levi's cold response.

The younger man complied, getting out of the car, crestfallen. He was about to make his way to the front door when a strong hand pushed him back roughly, making his body fall onto the front of the car. Eren's eyes went wide at Levi, scared of what would happen next, due to the dangerous, ravenous look in his lover's eyes.

"L-Levi, what're you d-doing?" Eren asked, worried teal eyes gazing into stormy gray ones.

"Well, since you want to go around dancing on other men, maybe you need a lesson on who you belong to," Levi said with a stern voice that sent all the blood in his body rushing to Eren's lower region.

"S-Shouldn't we..?" Eren inquired, nodding his head towards the front door, earning a scowl from Levi.

"No, I'm going to fuck you right here, where everyone can see, so there will be no question you're mine," was Levi's response, which only served to excite Eren even further. It had been such a long time, and Eren was weary of masturbating by himself while Levi worked his late nights. Levi knew his Eren well, and could tell he was excited. With a slight smirk, Levi took advantage of their position on the hood of the Mercedes Benz and pinned Eren down, giving him a passionate kiss filled with possession and lust. Levi loved Eren, and Eren knew, but they both knew Eren had fucked up and Levi was going to let Eren know it. It became even more evident when Levi trailed kisses down his husband's body, only pausing to rip Eren's shirt off, earning a gasp from the teal-eyed boy. Levi's teeth found their way to his lover's sensitive nipples, suckling and biting, while Eren tried to hide his face to suppress his moans.

"Don't you dare," Levi growled, gently yanking Eren's face to face his own, "I want the whole fucking neighborhood to hear you scream my name, Eren Ackerman. Even your name proves you're mine and mine ALONE."

Levi's hand snaked down past Eren's waist and undid the zipper of his tight black jeans. The older man yanked them off in one swift, fluid motion, leaving the very hard college student panting on the car hood. The raven-haired man leaned down and traced the outline of Eren's hard cock through his boxers before ripping them off and tossing them in the yard with the rest of the boy's clothes. He took in the sight of his beautiful love naked and panting before him, appreciating the view. Eren's cock was completely hard and Levi could see the precum gathering at his swollen tip. Originally the plan was just to go inside after getting Eren to such a state of excitement as punishment for being such a little shit, but Levi knew he couldn't keep his hands off Eren even if he wanted to. The little brat was just too damn fucking attractive.

"Leviiiiiii," Eren whined, needy and wanting to be thoroughly ravished on the damn car hood, of all places, "I don't wanna wait any moreeee, I need you!"

That caused Levi to snap out of his trance, yanking Eren's tan legs to his own lean, muscular torso and get close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Get on all fours, bitch," Levi growled, voice clouded with lust and pure WANT. He wanted to drag on the teasing a little longer, but shit, Eren had to look undeniably sexy begging for his Levi to fuck him, resulting in Levi unzipping the black slacks he donned for work.

Eren did as he was told, ass up high in the air. Levi paused for just a moment to get the lube they kept in the car compartment for "emergencies", and made sure his dick was nice and slick so as not to hurt his beloved. It had been a while, but Levi knew Eren's boundaries, which is why it was okay when Levi thrust in with no warning, earning a scream of pleasure from Eren. The thrusts were agonizingly slow at first, earning a string of "L-Levi..oh, Levi.."s from the brown-haired male. Eren quickly grew impatient, trying to force his way down on Levi's cock faster, but he was soon met with a hard slap on his ass that left a lasting stinging sensation. Leaning down, Levi brought his lips to Eren's ear.

"I, and I alone, will decide when you get to be fucked harder, slut," Levi dangerously purred.

"Y-yes Master," gasped Eren, which rather pleased Levi, so much so that Levi smirked and thrust into Eren with such rapid force so quickly that it made Eren scream at the top of his lungs. Levi knew just where his husband's prostate was, having hit it so many times before. His continuous thrusts paired with the pale hand that snaked around Eren's hard cock was just too much, and Eren felt himself collapse on the car hood from the intensity of his orgasm.

"LEVI!" Eren screamed at the same time Levi groaned, "Fuck, Eren."

They bathed in their afterglow before Eren's shame finally caught up with him and he awkwardly made his way to the yard where his clothes were and put them on, Levi watching him, amused. When he was finished, and Levi zipped his pants back up, Eren wrapped his arms around his perfect lover.

"I love you, Levi. I'll always be yours," Eren hummed.

"I know," Levi said, with a rare fondness in his voice that only made an appearance when something had to do with Eren.

"We should probably go inside.." stated Eren, a happy tired smile on his face.

"I'm thinking round two can be in the shower."

"Eh?!"


End file.
